


Every melody is timeless

by CallmeVee



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Day 1, F/F, Part 1, Soulmates, Staubrey Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: Let’s just leave it at Soulmates ;) Or, the emotional ride of Staubrey, part 1.





	Every melody is timeless

She’s been dreaming of the same face for what felt like an eternity now. That same unknown face that broke her concentration when she least expected it. But what really startled Aubrey was the fact that she’d never seen that face before. She had a great visual memory and faces could be considered her specialty. Yet, here she was burning her brains out trying to remember the most insignificant moment in which she could’ve walked by the mysterious woman.

 

“Earth calling Aubrey,” Mark snapped his fingers getting her attention.

“Yeah sorry. What’s up?” Aubrey composed herself.

“I need you to check and sign these,” Mark then gave her a folder.

With a quick glance at the clock on her opposite wall, she felt herself deflate at the weight it contained, “I guess I’ll go home late.”

 

With a pity smile, the tall guy left her alone with a “Take care of yourself, Aubs.” behind him.

Weeks passed and she was growing tired of not having an answer. She was a fact person. If she had a doubt, she would dig the hell out of it until she got her answer. But what could she do about  _this_? It wasn’t like she could just google  _“what does seeing the same face everywhere means?”_ and come up with a real answer, right? Though that’d be… no.

 

“Dammit!” she threw away the spoon without hearing the front door closing. “I’m going crazy.”

“I’d pretty much say that,” Beca spoke startling her.

“Oh my God, Beca. You scared me,” Aubrey brought a hand to her chest trying to calm her erratic heartbeat.

“I’m not sorry.” Beca walked to the refrigerator and got two beers, offering one to her roommate. “What’s got you so worked up?”

“It’s nothing,” she accepted the beverage, sighing when Beca raised her eyebrow. “It’s nothing important, I promise.”

“I’ve known you for what, 3 years now? You know you can’t lie to me.”

 

Taking a so welcomed sip off her bottle, she mulled the options she had. If she told Beca about her enigma she’d get laughed at and the Hobbit would end up injured. But if she didn’t, she’ll end up in a madhouse for overthinking it to the point she lived in a fake reality.

 

“Did you ever felt like you’ve seen something before but you can’t come to remember when nor how it was?” Aubrey asked honestly.

“It seems like the story of my life,” Beca raised her beer as if going for a cheer. “Sorry, you’re right. I’ll need you to be more specific.” She continued seriously this time. She didn’t need another bruise.

“Lately I’ve been dreaming-slash-thinking about a face that I’m pretty sure I’ve never seen in my life. And honestly, it’s making me nuts.” Aubrey braced herself for the joke that would most certainly follow. When Beca didn’t laugh nor joke, she continued “It’s like… I’d be revising a contract and this mysterious woman’s face appears and I get instantly lost in thoughts wondering about some shit that will never happen.”

“Did you ever think about the concept of soulmates?” Aubrey tried to search for some clue that gave away that Beca was just messing with her, but she found none.

“My grandma told me a lot of stories when I was a kid,” Beca continued. “Not that I’m a blind believer of such thing, but the stories didn’t seem made up, ya know? Like, it can be possible that we have someone out there that complements us and makes us be a better version of ourselves. And believe it or not, we don’t know for sure that Universe and stars and all that stuff aren’t a factor in our lives. And it’s proved that our subconscious shows us things we couldn’t see while being awake.”

 

Beca’s words seemed to click something in her mind that got her wondering. Could Beca’s words be true? Could that mysterious woman be all the things she used to wish for?

 

“Something’s burning,” Beca started to sniff and Aubrey soon realized she’s forgotten the food.

“Shit!” But before she could get up, Beca spoke again.

“I got this. You go get a bath and stop thinking so hard, Bree. Do what your gut dictates to you and if she’s your soulmate, you guys will find each other eventually.” Beca spoke one last time before getting entertained in cleaning up. “I hope take out is fine.”

  
  


It wasn’t that she hadn’t thought about Universe and everything that implies. Her parents were hippies, for fuck’s sake! She’d grown up with liberals that talked about freedom and universal love. God knows the talks she had to endure. Uncountable times she went to sleep wishing to discover all the stuff her parents told her about. All she wanted was to feel like one of them. She wanted to believe in destiny. In all the wonders Universe had in store for her. But somehow, someway she’d lost herself. It was like Little Aubrey disappeared a little more with each bad thing that happened in her life. And before she could even realize it, this skeptical and controlling Aubrey took over leaving her with nothing else but a strong need to control every little detail in her life.

  
How could she give herself to Universe if she’d lose control over her life? Uncountable times she’s tried to just  _let go_ and stop worrying about every little decision she made. But every time she felt this force that made her analyze everything take over. And honestly, Beca’s words had awoken something in her that made her want to fight to discover her true self. She just wanted to find peace and to accept once and for all who she really was, whether it was being a true believer in cosmos or just keep controlling every little detail in her life. After all, she couldn’t choose both, right?


End file.
